


Dangan Ronpa Drabble Collection

by Kuzuriolu



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comment to Request, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Friendship, Multi, Prompt Fic, Requests, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7414174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuzuriolu/pseuds/Kuzuriolu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short drabbles I've written from prompt requests. Comment to leave a request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fujizono: Music shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: "Fujisaki and Maizono shopping for music"
> 
> Pairing: Fujisaki/Maizono (Fujizono)

It was not often that Fujisaki found himself at the music store. Though he was quite advanced in computers and technology, he had never quite considered himself an enthusiast when it came to music. A lot of modern music relied on very loud instruments, and he wasn’t exactly sure of how much he cared for that. It sort of hurt his ears and made it hard for him to concentrate on programming.

“I’m surprised, Fujisaki-kun!” Maizono commented. “I’ve never seen you really express an interest in music before. What changed your mind?”

Fujisaki flustered a bit and looked towards his feet. He didn’t exactly have a good explanation. “Erm… I just thought I’d give it a try…” he told her. “Some people say listening to music helps them concentrate. I haven’t found it to be the case, but…”

The programmer boy shifted around. He couldn’t exactly tell her what sparked his interest. In truth, Fujisaki had been spending a lot of time around Maizono recently. Though the two of them didn’t quite talk much at first, he had always admired her kindness from afar. Recent school projects, however, had placed the two of them together and forced them to get to know each other a bit better. Fujisaki had always been curious about the world of idols, and being around a real one had intrigued him. What exactly was Maizono’s music like…?

Fujisaki looked up to the albums on the shelves. They were all super popular songs by famous idols, but he couldn’t name half of them, nor did he know anything about them. Maizono was really the first person he had gotten to know in such an industry. Tentatively, the boy looked around until he eyed one of Maizono’s albums. 

Maizono seemed to catch on immediately. “Oh, were you thinking of buying one of mine?” she asked.

This seemed to startle Fujisaki. “Um…! W-Well…” His words seemed to catch in his throat and he looked down in shame. Maizono was really quick to notice, wasn’t she? He had absolutely no explanation for himself.

“I’m flattered, Fujisaki-kun!” she told him, eyes sparkling. “If you’re really interested in my music, though, I can sing for you in the music room! It won’t exactly be the same without the rest of my group, but I can find a good song just for you.” 

Fujisaki perked up immediately. “R-Really?” he asked.

The idol gave him a bright smile. “Yup! But for now, we should find some music that will help you concentrate on programming, right?” she asked. “Or was that a lie? Did you really just want to listen to me?”

“E-Erm, no! I really do want some music... “ Fujisaki objected, his heart beating.

Maizono nodded. “All right! Let’s find something for you before we go. I’ll sing for you another day, all right? It’s a promise!” she declared.

Fujisaki couldn’t help but smile. Maizono really was a kind soul, and couldn’t wait to hear her beautiful voice in person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how confident I am writing Maizono and Fujisaki, but here it is.


	2. Naegiri: Established Relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had SEVERAL requests for unspecified Naegiri prompts, so this one is for all of you that requested that.
> 
> The specific prompt I received was "Future Foundation established Naegiri"

Naegi opened the door to the office belonging to the head of the fourteenth branch of the future foundation, also known as Kyouko Kirigiri, his girlfriend. It had been about a month since the two of them had started officially dating, though they certainly had spent some time flirting with each other beforehand. 

“I’m back with the documents you requested, Kyouko-san!” Naegi told her. He placed the small stack onto her desk and smiled at her.

However, Kirigiri didn’t look up. “Thank you, Makoto-kun,” she responded. Her hands continued to work away at the keyboard in front of her, the clicking of the keys filling the room. 

Naegi frowned. How long had she been working for? Kirigiri was definitely a hard worker and always had been, even before she found herself working for the Future Foundation. It was about eight at night currently, and she had begun her work day when she woke up at six am. 

“Erm… Kyouko-san,” he addressed her, a frown on his face. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” she insisted, again not looking up from what she was doing. “Don’t worry about me. But it’s getting late, so you should finish for the day.”

Naegi was not satisfied. He watched his girlfriend as she continued to work away, probably on some important document. Had she really been working for all that time? Had she even gotten a significant break aside from her quick lunch and dinner? He had always known she was dedicated, but she was clearly tiring herself out.

“What about you?” he asked, concerned. “You’ve been working all day.”

“I know, but this is important,” she simply told him.

“Your health is important too!” he insisted. “Here, why don’t we take a break from that for now? You can come back tomorrow. Why don’t we spend some time together?”

Kirigiri’s fingers stopped typing and she turned around in her seat to look her boyfriend in the eye. For a minute she said absolutely nothing. “...I’m sorry. We haven’t gotten to spend a lot of time together as boyfriend and girlfriend. The world is in a state of turmoil and we are constantly finding ourselves with more work to do. The remnants of despair are out there, and it’s almost impossible to rest while they’re still free.” She sighed. “I wish we had more leisure time together, but the world won’t change without our best effort.”

Naegi considered this. She was right, but there was a limit to how far you could push yourself. The detective simply looked exhausted. “Come on, Kyouko-san,” he urged her. “Let’s sit down. I’ll make you some coffee, all right?”

The girl cracked a small smile. It seemed as though her boyfriend wasn’t going to back down on this. “Very well,” she responded. She saved the document she was working on and stood up from the computer. “But you don’t need to make me any coffee, Makoto-kun. Let’s just sit together, all right? I want to hear more about you.”

Flustered, Naegi nodded. “Okay!” he replied. Though the two of them were already in a relationship, he frequently felt embarrassed around her. He had thought he would have at least gotten over this by the time the two of them were dating!

“It’s amusing how flustered you get over me,” she commented, smiling, her face slightly tinted. “I never get tired of it.”

As if to tease him further, the girl reached her hand out and took Naegi’s, squeezing it gently. Even though she was wearing her usual gloves, Naegi’s heart was still racing from the contact. She was enjoying this, wasn’t she!?

Then, Kirigiri let out a rare laugh. “You’re adorable, Makoto-kun,” she teased. “Come on, let’s sit down. And for once, let’s not talk work. Tell me about yourself. Things that I don’t know about you. It’ll be our first proper date.”

Naegi nodded furiously. “All right! But as long as you tell me about yourself too, Kyouko-san. It’s not fair if I’m the one doing all the talking. Besides, I’m curious to learn more about you, too! I mean, we’ve been dating for a month and known each other longer, but there’s so much I don’t know!” he gushed. “So tell me everything, all right, Kyouko-san?”

“I’m not sure if we’re ready for  _ everything _ , but I’ll tell you what I can,” she replied, smiling brightly. It was that rare sort of smile that made Naegi’s heart melt. “So let’s begin our first proper date then, shall we?”

“Of course!” Naegi cried out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm more confident with Naegi and Kirigiri. It's a pairing I write often.


	3. Soniakane: Post SDR2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was Soniakane, post SDR2.
> 
> This sort of turned out different than I had intended (the idea was that they were both working for the Future Foundation, but I got off track) but I think it worked out pretty well. I admit I'm not used to writing this pair, but I think it's adorable!
> 
> I hope I did them justice.

Sonia Nevermind stood on the dock of Jabberwock Island, watching as the waves reached for the shore underneath the night sky. It had been a month since the last ship had arrived and left the island, containing the three members of the Future Foundation who had come to save them from the Despair Rehabilitation Program. Now, only fifteen people remained on this once populated island full of attractions and tourists, and of those fifteen, only five of them were actually conscious.

Tending to the bodies of the comatose students was tiring. The five of them had to constantly monitor their fellow students and make sure that they were still alive.

Frequently, Sonia thought about what the members of the Future Foundation had told her. It would be nearly impossible to bring them back to the living. They were practically brain dead, having convinced themselves they had died in the simulation. The only thing that they had left for them was the very small thread of hope that they might one day wake up under the care of their living classmates.

“Yo, Sonia!” a brash voice called out. When the princess turned around, she spotted Akane Owari behind her. “Lost in thought again?”

Sonia nodded. “Correct. I was thinking of our friends again…” she told the other girl, though she doubted that it needed to be said. What else would she be worried about?

“Figured,” Owari responded. The gymnast walked up besides Sonia, staring at the darkened ocean. She took a deep breath as the breeze swept through the air, blowing her hair with it. “Guess you’re worried, huh? We all are.” She sighed. “Man, I can’t stop thinking about how Old Man Nidai and Tanaka sacrificed themselves for us. ...And Nanami, too. It feels kinda wrong, doesn’t it?”

Sonia frowned. She definitely understood how Owari was feeling. Thinking back to the funhouse, all she felt was regret for what had happened. Her friends had given their lives so that they could survive, but as it turned out, it was all simply a simulation, wasn’t it? “...I wish to repay them,” she told Owari. “I believe helping them is the best way that we can do it! But, I admit, sometimes I…” Sonia looked hesitant to continue her sentence. “Sometimes I do feel as though it is futile.”

The gymnast listened to Sonia’s words. “I get’cha completely,” she replied. “Sometimes it does feel that way, doesn’t? I mean, we’re just five people trying to save ten comatose people.” She stretched almost nonchalantly, folding her arms behind her head and enjoying the breeze. “But it’s like that short kid said. We can do it if we have hope, can’t we?”

Sonia looked into the other girl’s eyes. There was always this air of confidence about Owari, and it was certainly apparent now. To make things even clearer, the gymnast shot the princess a huge grin. “Besides, even if we don’t have hope, we have each other to rely on, right? I mean, sure, Souda’s kind of a useless lump sometimes, Kuzuryuu’s just a baby gangster, and Hinata doesn’t exactly have a talent, but if we believe in each other, we have to have some sort of result, right?” Owari spoke. “So you should smile. Frowning doesn’t suit ‘ya.”

With those words, how could Sonia not smile? “Thank you very much, Owari-san!” she responded enthusiastically. “You always know just what to say! I’m very astounded!”

Owari ran her fingers through her hair. “Aha, you think so?” she laughed. “I try my best. Besides, you’re the princess here. You’re like, the future ruler of your country. You do it way better than I could ever hope! We’re from entirely different backgrounds.”

Hearing such a thing instantly put the frown back on Sonia’s face. “Akane Owari, you must take those words back!” she commanded, almost like a real queen. “I do not wish to hear them! You are a fine woman, and I think very highly of you! In fact, I do not think I would be able to get through this without you. Believe it or not, you can be a voice of reason amongst the others.” She stuck her finger out towards Owari, as if she was giving an order. “So you must not say such things again! Do you understand?”

“Wow, you really are a princess!” laughed Owari. “But when you put it like that, how could I refuse you? Looking all noble and gorgeous like that. You’re gonna make me blush!”

Such a remark caused Sonia to fluster ever so slightly. It was not the first time she had been called gorgeous, with Souda around, but hearing it from Owari invoked a different reaction within her. She had been so casual about it, too! Her heart was beating so fast…! “A-Ah… I appreciate it, Owari-san,” she was only able to respond. 

Owari grinned, reaching a hand out. “Hey, Sonia, let’s make a promise, okay? We’re not gonna lose hope,” she told her. “And if one of us ever feels like we can’t do it, we’ll just remember our promise! After all, you don’t want to let me down, right? And I certainly don’t want to let you down!”

Sonia considered this for a moment. She was feeling rather embarrassed at the moment, but Owari’s words were making sense. If they wished to persevere, they had to rely on each other, and there was no person on this island more reliable than Owari. Sure, Hinata was a good guy, but there was just something about Owari that Sonia felt was honest and truthful. She was always so kind, so strong, so willing to move forward and fight… It was truly inspiring. Her heart beating faster than usual and feeling warm, Sonia reached her hand out and held Owari’s.

“All right! Let’s promise to always have hope and never let the other down!” Owari declared loudly, gripping Sonia’s hand tightly. “From now on, we’re gonna work our hardest!”

Sonia nodded, squeezing Owari’s hand back. “Very well! Sonia Nevermind, the Princess of Novoselic, shall not give up! And you shall not either!” she practically shouted. “It has now been decreed! Cross our hearts and hope to die!”

Owari laughed at the other girl’s enthusiasm. “By the way, your hands are really soft. Are all princess’ hands  like this? Or are you special?” she spoke, half-jokingly. “Haha. They’re really warm too! I could stay like this forever!”

“A-Ah, you are making me blush, Owari-san!” Sonia replied, her face red. Were her hands really that soft? Now that she thought about it, Owari’s hands felt soft too. Was it really any different?

“You’re making me blush too!” Owari laughed. 

The two of them held their hands together for a little bit, looking out into the darkness. Jabberwock Island was so lonely and desolate, but Sonia felt a little better with Owari. She knew that she could always rely on her in times of need.


	4. Tsumioda: Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got two Tsumioda request. One of them asked for fluffy non-specific Tsumioda and the other said to write them at a date at the zoo, so here's Tsumioda on a fluffy date at the zoo.

“Ooh, Mikan-chan! Look at that! They have penguins!”

Mioda bounded right off towards the penguin exhibit, nearly knocking over her rather clumsy partner in the process. As Tsumiki stumbled to regain her balance, she panicked slightly. “Ah, wait for me, Mioda-san!” she called out, hurrying beside the other girl.

The two of them were on their first date. It had happened rather suddenly. Yesterday, Mioda, out of nowhere, had asked Tsumiki to go out with her in a sort of ambiguous way. Unsure exactly what Mioda had meant, the she had accepted. When Mioda had promptly cried out with joy that she had managed to get Tsumiki to go on a date with her, the nurse was rather taken aback.

Deciding on where they should go after that was quite difficult. Obviously, the first thought that had come to Tsumiki’s mind was taking Mioda to a concert. However, Tsumiki wasn’t exactly someone who was good with loud noises and a crowded atmosphere, and Mioda had turned her down when she suggested it. After much debate, the two of them had decided to visit the local zoo.

As it turned out, Mioda was intrigued by the animals. Every single one seemed to enthrall her in one way or another.

“Ooooh boy! Ibuki loooooves penguins! Did you know that Ibuki’s favorite animals are penguins!?” she blurted out.

Tsumiki looked confused. “But um, Mioda-san… Y-You just said that polar bears were your favorite… a-and before that you said tigers, and before that monkeys… and before that--”

“Awwww crap! You’re right, Mikan-chan!” Mioda shouted. “But Ibuki has so much love in her heart for every animal! How could I possibly pick a favorite!?” The musician focused her attention on the penguins, who were huddling up. “Just look at those penguins over there! They’re all cuddling! How could you not love them!?”

Tsumiki glanced over to the penguins. “U-Um…” she stammered. “I guess they’re cute… But why are they all huddling like that?”

Mioda shrugged. “I dunno. Penguins cuddle ‘cuz it’s cold, right? But Ibuki thinks that maybe they just feel like cuddling!” she laughed. “Just like I feel like cuddling you right now, Mikan-chan!”

Without warning, Mioda suddenly grabbed Tsumiki and pulled her into a tight hug, laughing. “Wow! You’re super duper warm, Mikan-chan! Ibuki thinks she could hold you forever and ever!” she cried out.

Tsumiki panicked, having not expected to be hugged so tightly. “Ahh!!! M-Mioda-san!!” she cried out. “W-We’re in public! S-Someone might see!”

“That’s okie-dokie with Ibuki!” replied Mioda, squishing the girl tighter. “It’s just a hug! Ibuki wants the whole world to see how much Mikan-chan means to her!”

“N-No! That’s not it!!!” Tsumiki cried out. By now, people were certainly looking at them. “Y-You’re embarrassing me!! P-Please!!”

Mioda, sensing that Tsumiki was uncomfortable, let go immediately and looked her in the eye. “...Sorry,” she told her. “Ibuki got a little excited there. I’m just really glad that we’re out here together like this. Seeing Mikan-chan so happy and in a place where people can’t bother her makes me sooo happy!

The nurse was touched by the other girl’s kind words. Despite everyone teasing and making fun of her at school, Mioda was always there for her, especially when it came to deflecting Saionji’s different insults. Tsumiki had come to care for the musician deeply, though always thought to herself that she must contain anything felt, for there would be no one in the world who would be interested in dating a disgusting pig like her. In fact, this had to be some sort of ruse, right? There was no way Mioda would actually ask her on a date like this. Someone had to be pranking her.

Mioda turned towards the penguins, placing her elbows on the exhibit rail and looking out at the huddling group. “Ibuki was really happy when Mikan-chan accepted her date. To be honest, I didn’t think you would do it,” she admitted. “But thinking back to it… You were pretty surprised, weren’t you?”

Tsumiki hesitantly nodded. “Erm… I-I didn’t exactly think… well… T-That you were asking me on a  _ date _ ,” she told the other girl. 

The musician titled her head towards her. “Did you not want to go on a date?” she asked. “Because that’s totally fine with Ibuki. It can just be a friends thing if you want, but Ibuki was thinking something more romantic.” She looked down at her hands, twiddling her fingers. “Something like Ibuki and Mikan-chan holding hands, looking at the cute animals together, telling each other how much they cared for each other.”

“N-No!” Tsumiki instantly denied. “I-I like it! I-I.. I just didn’t think that someone like Mioda-san would ever look at me that way… Or a-anyone.” 

Mioda frowned. “I’m sorry you felt that way, Mikan-chan,” she spoke out. “But I promise that I like you a lot, okay? You just need to believe in Ibuki that she loves you very, very much!”

It was rather hard for Tsumiki to swallow. All her life, she had been treated as nothing more than dirt. This sort of circumstance was something she had considered impossible. The distant admiration she had for Mioda that was more than just friendship had always seemed foolish, and she had always felt that she needed to store it away. She had never actually imagined that her fantasies would become a reality. But all this time, she had trusted in Mioda, right? So why should she begin to doubt her now?

“A-All right,” Tsumiki muttered out. “I-I’ll believe in you, Mioda-san. I… I’ve always cared deeply for you…and… t-the truth is…” Tears were forming in her eyes. Oh god, why did she have to cry now? “I-I’ve always dreamt of something like this! B-But… I thought… I thought…”

Mioda reached out and placed a hand on Tsumiki’s shoulder. “It’s alright, Mikan-chan. Ibuki understands. You don’t have to cry. Let’s just enjoy our first date together, okay?” she told her, cracking a smile. “Ibuki thinks that we should go see the reptiles now. They’re all scaley and adorable! They’re sure to put a smile on your face.”

The nurse couldn’t help but tense a bit. “R-Reptiles?” She instantly thought of a scaley, horrifying, huge snake slithering around. She had to admit, she was never exactly fond of snakes, but if Mioda really wanted… “O-Okay!” she squeaked out. “T-Then we’ll go there next!”

Besides, with Mioda at her side, it wouldn’t be as scary.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to leave a request for a short (100-1000 words) drabble, please leave a comment with a character or pairing you'd like to see and a general description. If you don't have an idea for anything specific, just leave the pair or character and I'll come up with something.
> 
> Prompts do NOT have to be romantic or even involve more than one person.
> 
> Here is a list of ships I will do. I will also consider anything that I have not listed so long as I didn't put it under "Do Not Request."
> 
> http://kyoukokirgiri.tumblr.com/drships


End file.
